Aurora Nix
Aurora Nix is a daughter of an ice elemental and is on the Icicle Team. Character Personality Aurora is quite the tsundere, cold and bitter on the outside but sweet and caring on the inside. Once you get to know her, she'll warm up to you. She is quite the gallant once, being brave and very independent yet somewhat callous. Aurora is also a bit of a rebel, a sporty girl who uses her icicle abilities for good reasons and is quite loyal to her friends although she can be quite blunt too. As a prefect, she also needs to take responsibility and is very mature, being quite intelligent and quick-witted too. Appearence Aurora has light icy-blue skin with white specks at the end of her arms and legs. She has pearly like eyes that change from pink, to periwinckle, and to lavender. Her hair is styled upward and is a pearly white color. She also has pointed ears. Relationships Family Aurora's parents have attended Ice High before and so has the rest of her family. They all have been put in Team Icicle (while others in other teams). She lives with her parents and grandparents. Noah and Ellie are both her adoptive siblings. Friends Princess Alsie She's on great terms with Princess Alsie and work together as prefects (even though they aren't in the same team). Alsie is also her roommate and they like to bond with eachother but Aurora is quite ticked off when she finds out that Alsie is dating Duncan. Ellie Ellie has considered Aurora as a dear older sister and the latter likes the idea of that. Aurora had also promised Ellie that the former's family would adopt the latter and her brother (which was fulfilled). Ellie and Aurora are adopted sisters too. Noah Even though she and Noah haven't talked, they are still friends. When Aurora went unconscious and lost her voice once, Noah had to kiss her on the lips ('Rora still panics when that thought is mentioned). Like Ellie, she and Noah are adopted siblings. Enemies Duncan She holds a grugde against Duncan and as implied in her bio, she wants him gone.Her relationship with Duncan is quite complicated as they are both prefects for the same team and often goes on a frenzy whenever Duncan thinks about doing something bad and often tells him "You'll cost us our chance at winning the Team Cup!" . Before becoming a prefect, Aurora would always give Duncan detention until he was recently made a prefect and Aurora was unable to give him detention as prefects can't give detentions to other prefects (especially if they're on the same team as you!). Though before hating him, when she first met Duncan, she thought he would bring Team Icicle to greatness and win the Team Cup (for the 5th time) and started to think he was a good guy before revealing his true nature. Katon Mellow Aurora, like Duncan, isn't exactly on good terms with Katon either. They often argue and Aurora almost got killed when she provoked Katon. As a prefect, she can't tolerate Katon's critism and bullying and often gives her detention. Romance She isn't interested in anything romance-related. Clothing Basic Aurora wears a white off-the-shoulder shirt with short sleeves with blue-greyish dress pants (including a black leather belt with a silver buckle and blue sneakers). She has a periwinkle and lavenderish-pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Her accesories include blue-diamond shaped earrings, a thin silver headband, a turquoise bracelet worn on her left arm and a snowflake necklace. Her hair is styled upward on the bottom. Snow-coming their homecoming/prom outfit TBA Hibernation (Or Sleeping Time) their pjs TBA Wave 2 the second thing they wear most of the time TBA Ice Rink ice-skating. need i explain? TBA Prefrost-Tier if they are a prefect, make them wear some uniform including a vest and tie. TBA Frozen Ice Festival what they wear for the annual festival in zeh Ice Village. TBA Trivia *Aurora is a perfect for Team Icicle (for 2 years running). *The links in her bio and Enemies section direct to a music video called "Want You Gone" from the Portal series. *Aurora has a soft English accent. ** She would also be portrayed and voiced by Emma Watson. *She can imitate a voice perfectly. *Aurora can play the piano. *If Aurora were to have an instrumental theme song made by the creator, it would be called "I'm An Prefect". **Other than that, her theme song is "Want You Gone" from Portal 2. References #"Mynts" are the money currency in which the students of Ice High use to pay with. Quotes Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Female OCs Category:Team Icicle